Anthropophagus
by Retorica
Summary: "Kau ini bicara apa sih, Len?" Mereka sama sekali tidak memercayai apa yang ia katakan mengenai gadis berambut pirang itu.


"Ia menggigitku. Mengunyahku."

Kedua orang tuanya hanya tertawa ringan. Anak itu bisa bergurau juga, rupanya.

"Pasti karena ia berpikir kau itu lucu," ibunya menjawab sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Sering kali juga Ibu merasa seperti itu, kau itu lucu, sampai-sampai ingin mengigitimu. Tapi bercanda, kok!"

Ia mendengus mendengar celotehan ibunya. Tapi mungkin ada benarnya juga, batinnya. Gadis itu memang berkata demikian, "Kau lucu sekali, aku jadi tidak tahan."

Kali ini, ia membiarkan masalah itu berlalu. Lagi pula, itu cuma main-main saja.

* * *

Ia meremas lengannya, berusaha untuk menahan perih yang dirasakannya dari balik balutan perban putih.

Gadis itu mulai berlebihan. Kali ini ia berusaha untuk mencabik kulitnya. Hasilnya, luka yang membuatnya dapat melihat dagingnya sendiri. Belum lepas dari keterkejutan itu, gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu menjilati lukanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum saat melakukannya, seakan ia merasa puas dengan _rasa_ yang dirasakannya.

Mengingatnya membuatnya merinding.

Meski dengan balutan perban di tangannya, mereka tetap saja tertawa saat mendengar ceritanya. "Seperti kucing, begitu?" Kali ini ayahnya yang bersuara, tawa beratnya menggelegar ke seisi ruang makan. "Apa berarti ia juga lucu dan imut-imut seperti kucing? Bukannya kau menyukai kucing, Len?"

Ia melirik ke bawah meja makan, dan langsung mendapati seekor kucing persia tidur meringkuk. Ia berusaha untuk mengayunkan kakinya yang tidak dapat menyentuh lantai untuk mengelus kucing itu dengan kakinya.

Memang benar ia menyukai kucing. Iroha senang saat diajak main, dan ia juga senang mengajaknya main. Tapi gadis itu bukan Iroha—jelas-jelas tidak seperti kucing yang lucu.

Gadis itu mengerikan.

Dan di tengah pikirannya itu, ia mendengar orang tuanya masih melanjutkan candaan mereka. "Hus, Rin itu seumuran dengan Len. Masa' kau tertarik juga dengannya," kata ibunya sambil menepuk bahu ayahnya keras.

"Hei, bukan begitu maksudku. 'Kan bagus kalau Len punya teman yang imut seperti itu," balas ayahnya, berusaha membela diri.

Ia hanya bisa kembali menunduk sambil masih meremas lengannya, mengayunkan kakinya, sekali lagi berusaha untuk mencari kenyamanan dari si manis yang sedang meringkuk tenang, seakan tidak ada hal yang dapat mengusiknya sedikit pun.

Itu membuatnya sedikit iri.

* * *

Matanya sembab. Tenggorokannya perih. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit.

Yang kemarin itu tidak bisa hilang dari ingatannya. Hanya membayangkannya saja membuatnya mual. Ingin rasanya mengeluarkan isi perutnya bersamaan dengan perasaan itu, perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Namun perasaan itu, bersamaan dengan ingatan itu, seperti tidak mungkin untuk diabaikan, dihilangkan, dilupakan.

Ia mengingatnya. Kenangan buruk itu terus dan terus berulang dalam benaknya. Bagai mimpi buruk yang menghantui dirinya—hanya saja tidak ada satu bagian pun yang merupakan mimpi. Bahkan mimpi buruk sekalipun akan jauh lebih baik dari kenyataan yang dihadapinya.

Gadis itu membuka perbannya, membiarkan luka basahnya terbuka menganga, memperlihatkan sedikit bagian daging yang sudah tak berkulit lagi.

Melihat hasil karyanya, gadis itu terkikik pelan. "Kau tahu? Bagian terenak dari makhluk hidup itu adalah dagingnya," katanya sebelum menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Sorot matanya terlihat lapar. "Kau lucu sekali, Len. Menggemaskan. Makanya—"

Perlahan, gigi-gigi runcing gadis itu menusuk dagingnya. _Dagingnya_. Perasaan yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya meringis, mendorongnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah teriakan. Ini jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan saat gadis itu menggigit tangannya, lebih sakit dibandingkan saat gadis itu mencakar dan mencabiki kulitnya.

Dan yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding ketiga hal tersebut adalah saat gadis itu mengigit daging segarnya.

Untuk sesaat ia merasa tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, bahkan untuk berteriak sekalipun. Rasa sakit itu menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, matanya terbelalak.

Dan kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu putus. Ia tahu persis apa sesuatu tersebut, ia dapat merasakannya dengan sangat jelas, bahkan mungkin terlalu jelas.

Lukanya yang terbuka menganga, daging yang tak memiliki pelindung lagi, gigitan tajam gadis itu, rasa perih yang sangat dari bibir basahnya, dan dagingnya yang terkoyak, tergigit lepas dari lengannya…

Seakan memutuskan rantai yang mengekangnya, teriakannya yang sedari tadi tertahan di tenggorokannya lepas begitu saja. Teriakan yang menggema ke seisi ruangan, teriakan yang seketika membuat tenggorokannya sakit, teriakan yang seakan memecah dirinya sendiri. Teriakan itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan sakit yang ia rasakan, teriakan itu justru membuatnya merasa lebih sakit—seakan-akan rasa sakit itu akan bertambah dan terus bertambah tanpa mengenal akhir.

Dan gadis itu tersenyum. Gaung nyaring dalam telinganya sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. "Rasamu enak. Jauh lebih enak dibandingkan hanya menjilatimu. Makanya, 'kan, seperti yang sudah kubilang; daging itu _memang_ bagian tubuh yang paling enak."

Ia merasa ditulikan oleh suaranya sendiri, tidak ada hal yang bisa ia dengar melainkan teriakan derita yang tak kunjung berhenti, bahkan suara gadis itu sekalipun. Seakan indra-indranya ditumpulkan, menyisakan ruang bagi si perasa untuk menguasai pikirannya. Rasa itu, hanya itu yang memenuhi dirinya; _rasa sakit itu_.

Terus dan terus, gadis itu terus menggigiti dagingnya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar menahan rasa sakit, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya.

Wajah tersenyum gadis itu muncul di hadapannya. "Mencicipinya saja sudah terasa sangat menyenangkan, bayangkan saja kalau aku dapat benar-benar memakanmu," katanya pelan.

Ia merasakan sesuatu bergulir di wajahnya. Dan begitu menyadari bahwa gadis itu telah berhenti mengigitinya, perlahan-lahan jeritan keras itu menghilang tertelan isakan lemah dari mulutnya. Untuk beberapa saat semuanya terasa sangat tenang,

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, Len?" Suara ibunya membuyarkan pikirannya. "Tidak mungkin Rin berniat untuk memakanmu."

"Tapi—"

Belum sempat ia mengutarakan apa yang ia ingin utarakan, ayahnya telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Masa' kau seenaknya mengatakan hal sejahat itu tentang Rin? Bukankah ia gadis yang biasa saja?"

Mereka seperti tidak membiarkannya berbicara. "Len, jujur saja kalau misalnya kau sedang bertengkar dengan Rin. Kami juga akan mengerti, kok. Tidak perlu membuat-buat alasan seperti itu kalau memang sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Rin."

Tapi ia jujur— _ia jujur_. Merekalah yang tidak memercayainya. Mereka _sama sekali_ tidak memercayainya—

Bukankah orang tua seharusnya menaruh rasa percaya pada anaknya?

Rasa sakit itu menusuk dalam, sangat dalam hingga ia merasa dunia berhenti berputar untuk sejenak. Berbeda dengan sakit yang ia rasakan di tubuhnya, berbeda dengan sakit yang disebabkan oleh gigitan-gigitan gadis itu. Rasa sakit itu menembus dadanya, ia terluka, dan tidak ada yang bisa menutup luka itu kembali.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apa pun ia beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan ruang makan di mana mereka berbincang.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apa pun, ia kembali menemui gadis itu di kemudian hari.

Dan tetap tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apa pun, ia memejamkan matanya.

 _Lelah_.

* * *

Ia memandang kucing persia itu berlari-lari kecil ke dalam sebuah kamar sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi ke dekat kakinya.

"Ada apa, Iroha?" sapanya sambil mengelus kucing itu perlahan dengan kakinya.

Sesaat kucing itu mengadahkan kepalanya, seakan memberikan tanggapan atas pertanyaan itu. Namun seakan tidak peduli, Iroha langsung saja berbalik arah dan berlari ke kamar itu lagi.

"Kenapa Iroha?" Ia mendongak, seketika mendapati suaminya berdiri di balik sofa, memegang segelas kopi di tangan kanannya dan koran di tangan lainnya.

Minggu pagi yang tenang; sang suami pada akhirnya dapat menikmati hari tanpa harus bergegas ke kantor dan memeras tenaga dan pikiran di sana, sementara sang istri dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama suami tercintanya di rumah. Tidak adanya hal yang harus disegerakan membuat akhir minggu itu terasa sangat tenteram, saat istirahat teristimewa yang bisa mereka nikmati bersama, berduaan. Bertiga, jika kucing itu diikutsertakan juga. Hari itu akan menjadi hari Minggu seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya.

Jikalau Iroha tidak perlu mengingatkannya akan hal itu.

Ia beralih. Matanya tidak beranjak dari tempat di mana kucing itu seharusnya berada. Tatapan itu sendu, menerawang ke masa lalu. Ruangan itu meninggalkan perasaan sendu dalam lubuk hatinya; ruangan yang dulunya penuh dengan canda tawa, ruangan yang dulunya selalu ia kunjungi tiap malam untuk memberikan kecupan hangat pengantar tidur.

Ruangan yang sekarang telah ditinggalkan.

Teringat akan pertanyaan suaminya yang belum terjawab, ia membuka mulutnya. Jawaban itu terucap pelan, "Seperti sedang mencari Len."

Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Nama anaknya yang terucap membuatnya tercekat, seakan kehabisan napas. Kenyataan menamparnya. Seketika terlintas di benaknya pemandangan yang terpapar tepat di depan wajahnya pada hari itu, saat ia pada menemukan anaknya bersama dengan gadis itu. Saat itu, gadis itu…

Ia merasakan dekapan dari belakang sebelum ingatan itu menghantuinya lebih jauh, memaksanya untuk mengenang kenangan buruk itu. Suaminya; ia tahu itu suaminya, yang berusaha untuk menenangkannya dengan dekapan setelah mengetahui perasaannya yang berkecamuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membalik badannya dan menelungkupkan wajahnya pada suaminya. Wanita itu pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kesedihan, ketakutan, kekesalan, penyesalan, semua tumpah bersama dengan bulir-bulir air matanya.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

* * *

Gadis itu mendongak, berusaha untuk dapat melihat wanita itu dari posisinya yang terduduk di lantai dingin rumahnya. Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu, saling memandang satu sama lain, namun dengan sorot mata yang berkebalikan 180 derajat. Di tengah kegembiraannya gadis itu melihat wanita itu membalasnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Mungkin bukan terkejut. Mungkinkah itu tatapan ketakutan?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan pada Len?" wanita itu bertanya pelan, suaranya bergetar hebat. Tidak salah lagi, wanita itu ketakutan. Mungkinkah apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya ketakutan? Atau ada hal lain yang membuatnya ketakutan?

Gadis itu tidak bergeming, berbalik melihat tumpukan tulang-belulang di belakangnya. Merah. Tulang-belulang itu masih berlumuran darah segar, beberapa di antaranya masih tertempel daging kemerahan. Tak jauh dari tumpukan tulang tersebut berserakan potongan-potongan tak berbentuk, namun warna merah tua yang mewarnai potongan itu memberi identitas bagi benda tersebut—siapa pun akan tahu _apa_ itu.

Bau amis mulai menyeruak, namun gadis itu tidak memedulikannya. Walaupun berantakan, gadis itu puas dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya; dan ia pikir, mungkin Len juga akan senang.

Len.

Surai pirangnya, hal lain yang paling gadis itu sukai darinya, sekarang terurai berantakan, tercerai-berai memenuhi lantai yang telah diwarnai merah gelap. Gadis itu tidak bisa lagi membelai surainya yang lembut itu. Namun apa daya, ia harus merelakan satu hal untuk mendapatkan satu hal yang lain. Tidak bisa membelai dan menyentuhnya lagi bukanlah masalah besar, asalkan ia bisa mendapatkan lebih dari itu.

Mendapatkan se-lu-ruh di-ri-nya.

Wanita itu tahu, bahkan tanpa perlu mendengarkan jawaban dari gadis di hadapannya. Len pernah mengatakannya. Ia tidak memercayainya. Namun dengan menyaksikannya langsung di depan matanya, wanita itu tahu, hal itulah yang _benar-benar_ dilakukan gadis itu. Jawaban yang ia berikan kepada Len saat itu salah. _Sama sekali_ salah.

 _"Tidak mungkin Rin berniat untuk memakanmu."_

"Aku memakannya."


End file.
